I'm With You
by Cursed-PirateChick
Summary: Ella and Hermione find what is missing in their lives in two unexpected visitors.


**Author: **Cursed-PirateChick

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters except for Ella. I'm using I'm With You by _Avril Lavigne_.

**Author's Note: **Please enjoy. EG/SS & HG/LV. Oneshot. Oh and also if anyone has any requests for pairings when you review tell me.

**I'm With You**

**I'm Standing on a Bridge**

Ella stares into the dark hallway of Gryffindor Castle. Yes, Ella Hermione Pridesen is now a Gryffindor; with a son, Christopher Godric Gryffindor, named after his father, of course. However, she felt empty.

**I'm Waiting in the Dark**

Not because Godric was away on one of his and his father's excursions, but because there was a large black whole in her life where something was missing or…someone.

**Thought You'd be Here by Now**

She looks out the window to the storm and sees the rain trickling down the widow pain and feels the thunder shake the ground. She smiles over the fact that her son is more like her than his father, sleeping peacefully in his crib to a raging storm.

**There's Nothing but the Rain**

Finally she lets the loneliness escape its prison and set in.

**No Footsteps on the Ground**

**I'm Listening but there's no Sound**

Tears form in her beautiful hazel eyes and she turns from the window to search the dark hysterically.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home**

She wraps her arms tightly around her to ward off the chill that tries to seep through her thin nightgown.

**It's a Damn Cold Night**

However, cold goes deeper than her skin and causes a storm to rage inside of her like something craving to break loose.

**Trying to Figure Out This Life**

She wants to leave, but Christopher was her son.

**Won't You Take Me by the Hand**

Not even for her own happiness would she walk away from him

**Take Me Somewhere New**

She doesn't love Godric, never loved Godric, and never will!

**I Don't Know Who You Are**

He was and is the perfect match though.

**But I…I'm with You**

At least her mother always said he was

**I'm with You**

* * *

**  
**

**I'm Looking for a Place**

Hermione Jane Granger strolls through her kitchen to the living quarters furiously. Ron, Harry, and the whole Order had come to the conclusion that she needed to be _protected_ from the war after her parents had died.

**Searching for a Face**

Ron acted so possessively over her after proposing. She had said yes because it was the right decision. A perfect match, but she new she didn't love him.

**Is Anybody Here I Know**

They have taken her books away and locked her up with charms, spells, and enchantments in her own house!

**Cause Nothing's Going Right**

She looks at the room. Papers were strolled across the table in the center, the Daily Prophet was burning in the fire, and her mind growled with the hunger of her books.

**And Everything's a Mess**

She stood at the window looking out into the rain, and a tear slid down her cheek as she finally let the loneliness set in.

**And No One Likes to be Alone**

She turns from the window and runs into the long hallway to watch the door hopefully like what, or who, she was missing would walk right through it.

**Isn't Anyone Trying to Find Me?**

**Won't Somebody Come Take Me Home**

She wraps her arms around her to help the thin night gown ward off the cold but her arms could not stop the cold abyss inside.

**It's a Damn Cold Night**

She doesn't want this

**Tryin to Figure out This Life**

To leave this cage is what she wants

**Won't You Take Me by the Hand**

Wild and free like she was born to be!

**Take Me Somewhere New**

She can't make the mistake of imprisoning herself in an unwanted life.

**I Don't Know Who You Are**

Never!

**But I…I'm With You**

She is the Pridsen's heir! But she can't leave without a larger reason.

**I'm With You**

* * *

**  
**

Ella falls to her knees and cries into the palms of her hands.

**Oh Why is Every…**

Hermione falls to her knees and drops her head against her chest as the tears come.

…**thing So Confusing**

Ella bends over and presses her forehead to the cool stone floor.

**Maybe I'm Just…**

Hermione grabs her hair and lets out a small scream.

…**Out of My Mind**

Ella looks up at the ceiling and catches sight of a tall man in the hallway.

**Yea, Yea**

Hermione looks up toward the ceiling and sees a tall man standing in the now opened door.

**Yea, Yea**

Ella's and Hermione's hearts race.

**Yea, Yea**

A flash of lighting and the man is standing in front of Ella looking down at her and she shivers.

**It's a Damn…**

The tall black cloaked figure makes his way to stand before her and looks down at her. She shivers.

…**Cold Night**

The lightening flashes again to reveal the man and his serpentine look. Ella gasps, "Salazar!"

**Trying to Figure…**

The red orbs stare from the shadow of the hood at her. Hermione gasps, "Voldemort!"

…**Out This Life**

Ella and Hermione's bodies Shake.

**Won't You Take Me by the Hand**

**Take Me Somewhere New**

**I Don't Know Who You Are **

**But I…I'm With You**

**I'm With You**

* * *

**  
**

Ella watches as his hand extends open palmed down to her

**Take Me by the Hand**

Without thought she takes it and feels the passion radiating off of him. He leads her to the master bedroom where she and Godric sleep.

**Take Me Somewhere New**

His slightly pale long fingers catch her chin and draw her lips to his in a kiss and her world spins as she's submerged in their passion.

**I Don't Know Who You Are**

Slowly they disrobe and he presses her to the bed.

**But I…**

He draws her into a more passionate kiss as she runs her hands over his lean body.

…**I'm With You**

With one swift motion he claims her. The feeling that washes over her fills the black whole. When he brings them both over the edge a tear runs down her cheek as she realizes that this can't be and her heart can't take it, so she whispers a soft favor into her lovers ear and sadly he grants it. His love falls limp in his arms.

**I'm With You**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

Hermione's breathing hitches as his eyes burn into her no one moving or making a sound until he stretches out his hand. The long albino fingers curling out toward her.

**Take Me by the Hand**

She watches his slow movements then looks up into his crimson orbs. No emotion visible, but she doesn't care. Still looking him in the eyes she places her hand in his making the red dance with the passion he hid.

**Take Me Somewhere New**

He wraps his long fingers around her hand and draws her to her feet then leads her up the stairs to her room that she and Ron would be sharing once they were married. Confusion and hesitation started to set, but he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Ron and all her thoughts of worry disappear as she falls into a new world of passion.

**I Don't Know Who You Are**

The kiss ends and he removes his cloak to reveal his serpentine features that match his unemotional stare. Hermione's heart beat quickened with fear and excitement. Without thought she moves to him and pulls him into another kiss.

**But I…**

Slowly still in the kiss they disrobe and he lays her back on the bed with him over the top of her.

**I'm With You**

After kissing and caressing every inch of her he comes back to her lips sending emotions through her that scream that he felt so right. Her hands explore his body as he watches how innocent each act is and it fuels his desire. Catching her hand he pulls it to his lips and kisses the palm then lays it on the back of his neck as his knee presses between her legs and with one swift thrust claims her.

**I'm With You**

His smooth careful movements sooth the pain until it is gone. Slowly she finds his rhythm and follows as the pace quickens and he carries them over the edge and to the stars in complete bliss. His breathing calms and he looks at her closed eyes, "Come with me."

Her eyes open heavily and she brings up her left hand that bares Ron's ring. Smiling she removes it and lays it on the pillow then whispers to Voldemort who watched**, "I'm With You."**


End file.
